Horror on Eighth Street
by chriscolf2
Summary: When Blaine moves to Eighth Street he never expected what he'd find. Kurt, a lonely patron who lives there watching out his window. Will Blaine find out who this man is? Or will he lose himself trying?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine just moved on eight street with his mother, father, and brother because his dad got a new promotion. He's not sure where he is but he misses his friends Wes, David and many other warblers at Dalton Academy. Blaine looked around taking in the great scenery of beautiful trees and gardens on this lovely street.

Until he spots something out the corner of his eye; a man staring out of his window just staring creepily at him,

"Why is he looking at me like that" Blaine thought

"Blaine", his father called.

Blaine turned to his and said "Yea Dad".

We need to move this now so stop staring and get a move on. At that Blaine turned back around only to find the man gone and it left Blaine puzzled and wondering.

Who was that man, Blaine thought.

Only to find out that he was in big trouble because this man was his worst nightmare.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story testing out writing so review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys here is another installment. This will be told from kurt's Pov.

* * *

There he was I had finally found him the person I have been searching for years to meet, He was a little on the younger side but that didn't matter I needed him now one way or another. I loved playing this game to see the fear and devotion in their faces was pure gold…..

The kettle on the stove whistled- I had to come up with a plan.

I wasn't always like this you know, I had a great supportive father and a family but it was never enough.

This boy with his gelled hair and his dapper façade like an onion with layers ready to be peeled and explored,

"Gosh" Kurt thought, there are so many things to be done for this plan to be executed perfectly and I can't fail not again.

"This I time I will be valiant" Kurt wondered aloud.

I could be very manipulative it was always a known fact, teaches were wary they never knew where I would go, would I zig? Or will I Zag? Always a mystery.

He went back to the window hoping to catch a glance at the boy just to see his beauty one more time.

Low and behold there he was in all his glory not a clue in the world what I was gonna do with him like a lone wolf in the wild,

"He'd never expect it coming" Kurt chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I will try an update when I can so please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello lovelies heres another a installment.

* * *

Blaine wakes early next morning to sunshine and clear blue skies. He sat in bed thinking about what occurred yesterday afternoon. "Who was that man", he thought and why was he staring at me, and what does he want? So many questions but he can't answer a single one. He shuddered just thinking about it. Why was so weird and vaguely disturbing to him?

"Blaine", his mother called.

"Breakfasts ready so please get dressed and come down; we have to go by the school to get you registered', She said.

Blaine sighed tiredly, this was going to be a long week. Getting up he walked over to his closet looking over the possibilities of what to wear. He picked some Levi jeans, a blue cardigan, and a colorful bowtie then went to take a shower. As the water cascades down his body, he thinks of only one thing was that man.

Once his shower is done, he dresses quickly, brushes his teeth and gels his hair which is hard maintain since when dry it's a curly mess.

* * *

Blaine gets down the stairs and sees his family all sitting down at the table.

"Blaine dear you have to eat quickly so we can go", his mother says.

He hurries as fast as he can and then he's done. He quickly grabs his bag and follows his mom out the door to her car. Finally, in the car he buckles himself in and there off to the school. This year I will be starting my junior year of high school and in just one more he'd be going off to college way from school problems.

As he was thinking he happened to look up to see a car following and it look like the same one the man in the window. Clearly a little frightened he turns to his mom,

Mothe- he tries to get out but is interrupted,

"What Blaine can't you see I'm driving right now", she says.

But there's a suspicious car following us! Please mom look up and with that she looked, but there was no car there. "Blaine", his mother says. "I don't have times for these games there's no car following us".

Sure as day he looks up and the car was gone.

"But-but the car was right behind us I'm not making it up I- just there must be someone playing with me. Then another thought occurs what if I'm just losing it. After that He just sits quietly thinking and continues to be silent for the rest of the ride.

Around the corner in the car watching; Kurt says aloud,

"That's the things about games those who play gets burned….. Or worse end up broken"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next Kurt and Blaine meet. What will happen? So review if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **We meet again and here's another installment.

* * *

They arrive at the school. Blaine looks around at what surrounds him like the jocks in the parking lot, cheerleaders talking animatedly, and the students walking into the school. Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and gets out the car along with his mom ignoring the stares from people.

As he goes into the school and walks down the corridors with his mom, they reach the office and sit and wait to see the principal. It takes roughly an hour to get him registered and get his schedule for tomorrow and he's excited. In Blaine's old school he was being bullied and went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with a friend getting beat up and put in the hospital.

But now that's all behind him as they walk to the car. As he gets in he swears he sees something and it looks exactly like the car that was following them,

"Stop", Blaine thought, "this is what got you in trouble the last time". He gets in and they drive off back home where his mom has to work so he'll be by himself. They arrived home Blaine got out the car and waved to his mom as she drove off. Blaine went to his to listen to some music and finish cleaning his room since it was a mess earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt was watching him through a window that was parallel to Blaine's and thinking of how much he wanted this boy. He had to get his plan in action and not a moment could be wasted it was time to get started.

Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched; it sent chills up his spine. While he was trying to figure out what it was he saw the mailman. Blaine went downstairs and out the door to get the mail when he didn't see someone bump into him.

whoa, "sorry I didn't see you there," the stranger said.

Looking up from the ground only to see none other than the man from the window. Blaine was on the ground speechless so while down there he took time to study him. He was glorious in all his beauty, tall and thin with the most beautiful glass eyes ever. The man was speaking,

"Are you okay?" He said.

Uh, y-yes I just was thinking for a minute. What's your name? I didn't catch it and he didn't like the way this guy was staring at him, like a piece of meat.

"Kurt", the man said holding his hand out.

Cautiously he took it and said, "My name's Blaine nice too meet you". He felt a spark when they touched even though throughout the exchange the man Kurt kept staring and it was making him uncomfortable so he wanted to make a hasty retreat.

"Well", Blaine said shyly, "It was nice meeting but I have to go do m-my homework so goodbye. Blaine left to go in the house and when he looked out the window he was still staring: closing the curtain quickly he went to his room to get ready for dinner then bed and he couldn't seem to get those haunting blue eyes out of his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys hope you're enjoying the story and bear with me this is un-beta'd. Have a great day or night plus review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi lovely people here's another installment. Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine tossed and turned all night thinking about Kurt. He couldn't see to get the older man out of his head like how the way he was staring at him. Blaine figured maybe it was the way he dressed as he really hadn't considered himself attractive before. Without him having a boyfriend it was kind of uncomfortable yet flattering that he was being ogled in a way. Oh well he needed to get some sleep he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow with it being his first day, he just hoped he could make it through.

"Beep, beep, and beep" his alarm clock rang….

Reaching over, Blaine hit the snooze and looked out the window to see the clear sky which means it was time to get up. He got up so he could shower and get dressed because he could not afford to be late on his first day.

"Blaine." His mom hollered "Hurry up honey so you can get some breakfast." Are you dressed?

"Yes mom," Blaine said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Blaine got dressed quickly, fixed his hair and went downstairs to get some food. When he was down there it was just his mom, guessing his father and brother already left. Blaine's relationship with his parents was very good though, his dad still took some time to him being gay they were overall supportive of his choices.

As he quickly ate breakfast, he went to get in his car and just happened to look up; to see Kurt peering down at him from the window. Despite being very creeped out he gave him a tiny smile and wave and the expression he got back was not expected. It was a look of 'longing and excitement' like he couldn't wait to get his hand on him. Blaine shaking it got in the care and drove to school,

"Damn!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt had wanted Blaine to look at him with adoration and love but instead he looked a little uncomfortable. "There's some way I have to get to him" he thought, "I have to get him to believe my every word, so I needed to get this next move in action now.

"Once Blaine gets from school he get a surprise he'll never see coming" Kurt pondered.

Meanwhile, it was a long day today, Blaine being nice person he is had made a couple of friends and also joined the school choir. He was now just looking forward to coming home and relaxing from the stressful but glorious day he had. When he got home that wasn't the case as he got out the car to see 'Kurt' there waiting and he waved for him to come over,

"Hi," Blaine said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kurt said "I was wondering if you have some spare time you could come over and help me with something.

S-Sure that would be great let me just put my stuff down and I'll be right out. As Blaine went to put his stuff away Kurt smiled, "Oh Blaine how are you so naïve and innocent" Kurt pondered out loud. Startled out his thoughts to see Blaine coming and following over to his house.

Kurt led Blaine into his home telling him to make himself comfortable and as he closed the door nobody could see the mile wide grin that he had,

It was like leading lamb to the slaughter, they never make it out alive.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! What will happen with Blaine? Has Kurt finally got him? Review and find out! Have a lovely night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's another update I hope you guys are having a great week. So here we are!

* * *

Once inside, Kurt told him to have a seat and asked if he wanted anything to drink. Blaine, who asked for tea, sat down as instructed and looked around to admire the house. The inside was decorated with dark, cool colors that gave off an eerie feel to it like something about was not right. Taking a sip and being so engrossed with the house he didn't hear Kurt ask him a question,

Hu-what as he looked at him.

"I asked how you're doing with school," Kurt said.

"Oh, well I am actually doing quite well for it being the first day and I'm looking forward to my classes plus meeting new people, He said. Going back to public school was hard what with the incident at my old school so I'm taking it one step at a time.

Nodding along, Kurt thought to himself 'you poor broken soul the things I will do'. As he continued to listen he thought it was about time for his second plan to go. He went over to sit by Blaine and put his hand on his,

"W-What are you doing?" Blaine said. Kurt stared at him and said I feel your pain and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. Blaine couldn't believe someone actually wanted to listen to him and he really felt a connection to Kurt.

Kurt knew he had him right where he wanted him and he could see the devotion pouring from the younger boy. It was gonna be so much fun playing with him, as he was easily swayed by what Kurt had to offer him. Sometimes in life things happen for a reason, but Kurt had never been lucky in that department. He reveled in seeing his plan go through, thinking of all the possible ways he could break Blaine it will be very satisfying.

Blaine jumped as his phone rang signaling his family was home and he couldn't believe he spent an hour talking to Kurt.

"Um I have to get going my parents are calling me" he said, "so I should be making back." Can I call you later I would to get to know you better?

"Yes" Kurt said, let me give you my number and as he did that he thought about all the things they could talk about. Kurt was excited everything was going well he'd have Blaine and then he wouldn't be alone anymore it all work out great.

As he shut the door behind Blaine he couldn't help but think that the dark is generous, it is patient, and it always wins.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short but I will try to work on longer chapters. Next up we will see more of Kurt trying to mess with Blaine will he succeed? Read and review if you like!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys it's been awhile i know i've been quite quite busy but i'm back with another installment.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kurt and Blaine come to know each other very well, finding out any possible information. Kurt couldn't help but to think time is of the essence, and he needs to move fast; That following Saturday was the day that everything was gonna work out right.

As Blaine stepped up to the door he thought about what this meant, did Kurt like him more than a friend? I mean they have been getting quite close as the days wore on. He rolled his eyes as he thought Kurt could never think of him in that way, could he? Although the conversation earlier…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Blaine hey, said Kurt through the phone "I was wondering if you wanted to come over so we could talk?_

_As Blaine listened to the question he thought Kurt sounded weird like there was something lying underneath in his tone._

"_Sure," Blaine said "I'll be right over after I get back from running errands for my mom." Bye._

_Kurt smiled as he hung up with Blaine, now he had him right where he wanted this was gonna be the best weekend ever._

* * *

On the contrary, this couldn't be too bad he'd get to see Kurt and spend time with the older man, and that something he can't pass up. The feeling of nervousness and giddiness crept up in his stomach as he reached to knock on the door, but there was one feeling couldn't place; he shrugged it off as nothing.

He knocked waiting for the door to open and waited as Kurt opened the door and ushered him in.

"Sit, sit, sit," Kurt said, "Make yourself comfortable I'll be right out"

Blaine sat down on the familiar sofa he'd been on before looking around nervously and checking his watch for the time. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kurt was crushing two strong doses of sleep pills in Blaine's drink, muttering to himself about how he going to be valiant.

Coming back out holding the drinks, Kurt passed one to Blaine and told him to drink up. Blaine took sip and as they started to talk he began to take even more sips. Then all of a sudden he began to feel woozy and dizzy like something wasn't right,

"Kurt," he said.

His words started to slur and his vision blurring he could have sworn he saw Kurt standing over him smiling with a creepy grin,

Then his whole world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **Hope you enjoyed that chapter it's a little short but i'm working on it. So read and review if you like or also have any ideas of what kurt should do with Blaine!


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys so im so very sorry for not updating and making you wait but ive been very busy with school and life in general. So im not abandoning after this i will replace with a new chapter for halloween and try to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy halloween! :)


End file.
